Mayor Jones and Daphne
by Icarlyspamfan
Summary: Mayor Jones is the Freak of Crystal Cove and the only one to help him is Daphne.
1. Love at First Sight

"No Fred don't leave! I can help you fnd your real parents!" Daphne says while Fred walks away.

* * *

><p>"Daphne i'm sorry but you and me, can't work out. I'm going single and finding my <em>real <em>parents. I go alone." Fred says walking to his car and driving away.

* * *

><p>Shaggy and Scooby go home with their parents and so does Velma, leaving only Mayor Jones and Sheriff stone with Angel or "<em>Cassidy Williams"<em>

* * *

><p>Daphne sits on the ground,stairing at the ocean crying.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne watches Mayor Jones get arrested by Sheriff Stone for being the "Freak of Crystal Cove"<p>

* * *

><p>Mayor Jones goes into the car wit his handcuffs,looking sad and regretful but then again proud.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne watches Mayor Jones while Mayor Jones watches Daphne.<p>

* * *

><p>Sheriff stone drives his car away to the prison Mayor Jones is going to.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey sugar. I kow this isn't a great day for you but sometimes you got to let go to give" Angel says to Daphne patting her back.<p>

* * *

><p>"I just...I just want a normal life...just because i'm rich doesn't make me perfect because my life is 100% a wreck." Daphne says while trying to hold back the tears.<p>

* * *

><p>"Come on sugar i'll take you home and try to think of the good things in life." Angel says walking Daphne to her car.<p>

* * *

><p>"If i do...i'll think of Fred..Fred's great smile..his great traps..his great body.." Daphne says stairing into space.<p>

* * *

><p>"His whaaat?" Angel says surprizingly.<p>

* * *

><p>"Nevermind about that last part just please take me home" Daphne says very depressingly.<p>

* * *

><p>Angel drives Daphne home to her manor.<p>

* * *

><p>"Goodnight Daphne good luck and keep that heart strong!" Angel says trying to cheer her up.<p>

* * *

><p>"You too but my break is too broken to be strong.." Daphne says.<p>

* * *

><p>"Just think. What would Fred do in this situation?" Angel says driving away.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne opens her door thinking of what would Fred do.<p>

* * *

><p>Luckily, Daphne's sisters and parents were on vacation until tomorrow.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne goes to her room and thinks to herself what would Fred do..Daphne goes to sleep with a tear running down her cheeck.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The next day <strong>Daphne knew what Fred would do...that is make a trap.

* * *

><p>Daphne had the perfect trap and she knew it was going to work too.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne grabs her car keys and leaves her house.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne drives to the prison were Mayor Jones has been put into.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne walks in and see's Sheriff Stone on his knees in front of Mayor Jones cell crying and yelling why.<p>

* * *

><p>"Are you okay sheriff?" Daphne says in curiousity.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh hey Daphne i was just...umm..you know...ok theres nothing wrong with a crying cop!" Sheriff says toughly.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne pats Sheriff on the back about to cry herself.<p>

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here anyways? Why aren't you home?" Sheriff says.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm here to see Mayor Jones. Now." Daphne says demandingly.<p>

* * *

><p>Sheriff Stone laughs.<p>

* * *

><p>"What are going to do bail him out or something hahahahaha" Sheriff says laughing and jokingly.<p>

* * *

><p>"Actually yes. How much is it?" Daphne asks.<p>

* * *

><p>"Uhh he's the mayor. So it will be alot." Sheriff says.<p>

* * *

><p>"As i said, HOW MUCH?" Daphne says madly.<p>

* * *

><p>"Well the mayor tried to bail himself out so he paid for alot of the bailment." Sheriff says.<p>

* * *

><p>"DAMMIT" Daphne says.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne grabs Sheriff Stone's shirt and says "Give me the price or ill kick you so hard you'd have to live on the moon."<p>

* * *

><p>"Alright" Sheriff says being real scared. "It is 25 cents. Or one quater." Sheriff says trying to be bossman.<p>

* * *

><p>"Wow your cheap. Let me guess..you get paid once a year right?" Daphne says.<p>

* * *

><p>"None of your buisness now give me 25 cents to bail Jones or get out!" Sheriff says madly.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne gives Sheriff 25 cents and waits for Mayor Jones to be realeased.<p>

* * *

><p>"Yo Jones someone springed you out" Sheriff yells.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne and Sheriff waits.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh wait it's shower time for the prisoners. You have to wait another 10 seconds if that's too much for you come again later." Sheriff says being stupid.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'll wait." Daphne says.<p>

* * *

><p>Mayor Jones yells "I can't hear you! Let me get changed first i just got done showering!"<p>

* * *

><p>Sheriff Stone unlocks his cell.<p>

* * *

><p>Mayor Jones comes out and says to Sheriff "What did you say?"<p>

* * *

><p>"I said you got springed now get out of my face." Sheriff says walking away.<p>

* * *

><p>"Well..who.." Mayor Jones says.<p>

* * *

><p>"I did." Daphne says in a quiet voice.<p>

* * *

><p>"But why? I thought you hated me" Mayor says.<p>

* * *

><p>"I never said i hated you. I just need your help." Daphne says.<p>

* * *

><p>"Alright but you need to come to my house so i can get out of these orange clothes! I look like a pumpkin!" Mayor says.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne giggles about his pumpkin joke.<p>

* * *

><p>Mayor uses Daphne's car to go to his home.<p>

* * *

><p>They both see his house being destroyed.<p>

* * *

><p>Mayor and Daphne comes out of the car.<p>

* * *

><p>"Whats going on?" Mayor Jones yells.<p>

* * *

><p>The vice mayor says "Your no longer mayor so you can't have this more questions freak?"<p>

* * *

><p>"No but thanks for clearing that out." Mayor says madly.<p>

* * *

><p>"Let's go to my place for now and we'll try to figure something out." Daphne says being nice.<p>

* * *

><p>"Better than here." Mayor says.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne drives Mayor Jones to her house.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne and Mayor Jones enter her house.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne checks her voicemails while Mayor Jones looks around the house.<p>

* * *

><p>"My parents and sisters are going to be home in one hour!" Daphne says.<p>

* * *

><p>"Would your parents and sisters mind me spending the night here?" Mayor asks.<p>

* * *

><p>"No but i'll let you anyways." Daphne says.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne shows Mayor Jones her bedroom.<p>

* * *

><p>"I have a bunk bed so you can sleep in my room secretly without my parents knowing." Daphne says.<p>

* * *

><p>"Thanks you didn't have to" Mayor Jones says smiling.<p>

* * *

><p>"What do you want me to call you now since your no longer mayor?" Daphne asks.<p>

* * *

><p>"Please just call me mayor. It makes me happy." Mayor Jones says.<p>

* * *

><p>"Alright" Daphne says smiling at Mayor.<p>

* * *

><p>Mayor Jones and Daphne stare at eachother, with powerful connection.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne hears her parents driving up.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh no! It's my parents! Hide!" Daphne says shoving Mayor Jones in the closet.<p>

* * *

><p>"Alright i'll hide in here" Mayor says.<p>

* * *

><p>"Shhh" Daphne says running downstairs.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne's parents and sisters walk in the door saying hello in a happy way.<p>

* * *

><p>She hugs her parents and sisters and then goes into the kitchen and gets snacks.<p>

* * *

><p>She brings the snacks to her room.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne locks her door and opens her closet door.<p>

* * *

><p>"I got snacks for us" Daphne says.<p>

* * *

><p>Mayor Jones and Daphne eats next to eachother on the bottom bunk.<p>

* * *

><p>Mayor Jones watches Daphne, Daphne watches Mayor Jones.<p>

* * *

><p>"So uhh" Daphne saying trying to start a conversation.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hmm" Mayor Jones says.<p>

* * *

><p>"So..." Daphne says eating her cookies.<p>

* * *

><p>"So..." Mayor Jones says drinking orange juice.<p>

* * *

><p>"I don't know what to say.." Daphne says.<p>

* * *

><p>"Me either.." Mayor Jones says. "But i know what im feeling."<p>

* * *

><p>Mayor Jones gives Daphne a smug look.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne giggles as she tries not to laugh but she does blush.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne and Mayor Jones have a conversation for about 2 hours about the same stuff they like.<p>

* * *

><p>They both realize they have alot of stuff in common.<p>

* * *

><p>It was around 6p.m Daphne's dad called her for dinner.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne leaves her room saying "She'll be back."<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne shuts the door.<p>

* * *

><p>While Daphne was eating with her family, Mayor Jones was still in her room and was looking through Daphne's clothes.<p>

* * *

><p>Mayor Jones sniffs Daphne's bra's and underwear.<p>

* * *

><p>He heard Daphne coming up the stairs and decided to put all her clothes back and act natural.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm back...30 mins later.." Daphne says.<p>

* * *

><p>"I noticed" Mayor Jones says.<p>

* * *

><p>"Lets watch t.v" says Daphne sitting next to Mayor Jones with popcorn on her bed.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne puts on the movie " Friday the 13"<p>

* * *

><p>The movie ended around 9:00p.m<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm getting tired i'm going to bed." Daphne says tiring.<p>

* * *

><p>"Alright. Goodnight." Mayor Jones says going up into the top bunk.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne climbs up to the top bunk with Mayor Jones saying "Wait i forgot something!"<p>

* * *

><p>"What and can't it wait until morning?" Mayor Jones saying covered in his blankets ready to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>"Maybe but i chose now" Daphne says softly.<p>

* * *

><p>Mayor Jones looks straight at Daphne.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne stares at Mayor Jones.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne fastly leans forward and <em><strong>kisses <strong>_ Mayor Jones on the lips for about 8 seconds.

* * *

><p>As Daphne was kissing Mayor Jones, Mayor Jones was in shock.<p>

* * *

><p>Mayor Jones was having a specail feeling.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne stops kissing Mayor Jones and she goes to her bunk and sleeps.<p>

* * *

><p>Nobody said a word.<p>

* * *

><p>Mayor Jones wonders to himself. Is he in love?<p> 


	2. The Truth

It's morning in Crystal Cove.

* * *

><p>Mayor Jones didn't get much sleep since he was thinking on what the next day would bring him.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne got up, Mayor Jones heard her but decided to pretend to be sleeping.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne goes downstairs and eats her breakfast thinking of kissing Mayor Jones was the right way to tell him she likes him.<p>

* * *

><p>It was 9:30 a.m and she was eating breakfast with her mom, dad, and sisters.<p>

* * *

><p>"What's the matter?" asks Daphne's mom.<p>

* * *

><p>"Nothing is I'm just.. I feel.. never mind" Daphne says trying to make up an excuse.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh I see it's your days today isn't it. It's ok Daphne just remember to flush the toilet 2 times, Daphne's mom says.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne knew exactly what she was talking about but it wasn't it but it's better than the <em>real <em>truth.

* * *

><p>After Daphne ate her breakfast she went back to her bedroom.<p>

* * *

><p>" Uh Mayor?" Daphne whispers.<p>

* * *

><p>"What.." Mayor Jones says silently.<p>

* * *

><p>"I just wanted to know how you feel about the kiss." Daphne says shyly.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh um I uh" Mayor Jones tries to think of words.<p>

* * *

><p>Mayor Jones comes down the bunk bed in his Elmo Pajamas.<p>

* * *

><p>"So? You don't mind me crushing on you?" Daphne says.<p>

* * *

><p>"About that" Mayor Jones says.<p>

* * *

><p>Mayor Jones jumps out of the window and lands on a tree.<p>

* * *

><p>Mayor climbs down the tree and runs off.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne lays in bed crying.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne wonders what she had turn into, she doesn't know who she is anymore.<p>

* * *

><p>She realizes Fred made her who she was.<p>

* * *

><p>"That's it no more playing around" Daphne says to herself.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne goes to her army sister's room and steals an army suit for herself.<p>

* * *

><p>"I need to find Fred! I'm nothing without him!" Daphne says to herself.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne changes into the army suit and leaves the house without her parents knowing.<p>

* * *

><p>It is about 10a.m and Daphne goes into her car and goes to the mall.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne still needs to go shopping but instead she is shopping for an undercover outfit.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne buys black hair dye with red highlights.<p>

* * *

><p>Along with that, she buys a solid black skinny shirt with black ripped jeans.<p>

* * *

><p>She dies her hair and wears those clothes.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne never felt this way, she feels really gothic which she hated.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne walks around in her disguise and buys a fake Id.<p>

* * *

><p>Her new name was "Candy Crush".<p>

* * *

><p>She knew it wasn't a real name but it worked for her.<p>

* * *

><p>Nobody recognized Daphne.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne goes into her car and see's a blond hair man with no shirt and ripped jeans.<p>

* * *

><p>The guy's hair looked messed up.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne gets out of her car and walks over to him and wonders if it is Fred.<p>

* * *

><p>While Daphne is walking towards him, the man faints.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne runs towards him and says "Are you okay?".<p>

* * *

><p>"W-w-a-t-e-e-e-e-r-r-r" the strange man says.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne grabs her water bottle and gives to the man.<p>

* * *

><p>"Are you okay?" Daphne repeats.<p>

* * *

><p>The man says " Now I am thanks to you."<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne looks closely at him wondering if it is Fred but with bruises and scars.<p>

* * *

><p>"What's your name?" Daphne asks.<p>

* * *

><p>"I don't know." the man says.<p>

* * *

><p>"Is it Fred Jones?" Daphne says quietly.<p>

* * *

><p>"I don't know. I don't have a life. I don't have nobody. I don't know my parents and who I'm related to." The weird man stresses about.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne knows now it has to be Fred nobody els can be that boring.<p>

* * *

><p>"I used to be named Fred before I knew I'm a fraud." The man says.<p>

* * *

><p>"So you say you had nobody to support you? Nobody?" Daphne says without Fred knowing it's Daphne.<p>

* * *

><p>"Nope I can't think of one person. Except maybe my ex girlfriend, Daphne." Fred says.<p>

* * *

><p>"How did you think about this Daphne chick?" Daphne asks.<p>

* * *

><p>"I miss her. She was basically the only one I really..l-l-l-oovvvvedd.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne is in shock.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne helps Fred get up.<p>

* * *

><p>"Would you help me look for Daphne?I bet she hates me since i treated her so badly." Fred asks.<p>

* * *

><p>"Uhh I don't know. I can tell you her adress and what happend to you?" Daphne says.<p>

* * *

><p>"I went to look for my real parents and it turns out my real dad is even worse! He hates traps and my mom is a drug addict! They gave me up for weed,crack,pot,cocaine and other drugs! And alcohol! So they beat me up yelling at me saying to leave!" Fred says angrily.<p>

* * *

><p>"Woah so are you going back with Mayor Jones?" Daphne asks.<p>

* * *

><p>"How you know Mayor Jones is my dad?" Fred asks suspiciously.<p>

* * *

><p>"I hear things! It's all over the Crystal Cove news tracker and stuff." Daphne lies.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh ok" Fred says believing it.<p>

* * *

><p>"So are you?" Daphne asks again.<p>

* * *

><p>"Nope! This time i'm going to get a job and buy my own home then i'm going to do <strong><em>something <em>**i should of done the _right _way.

* * *

><p>"Can you tell me what it is?" Daphne asks.<p>

* * *

><p>"Secret to everyone in this universe" Fred implies.<p>

* * *

><p>"Well nice to meet you dude! Bye" Daphne waves and walks away saying.<p>

* * *

><p>"Bye gothic lady!" Fred says nicely.<p>

* * *

><p>Fred walks away and eats an old banana from the trash.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne goes into her car and drives to her house thinking about how screwed she is.<p>

* * *

><p>She didn't want Fred to know it's her because she doesn't want her heart to get break ever again.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne drives to her home and goes into her home.<p>

* * *

><p>"Where were you- WOAH! Is Halloween here already?" Daphne's dad says.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hahaha trick-or-treat! Bye" Daphne says trying to adviod the convosation and runs upstairs.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm not done with you missy come down here" Daphne's dad says.<p>

* * *

><p>"What is it?" Daphne asks.<p>

* * *

><p>"Where were you? Why did you leave without telling us?" Daphne's dad yells.<p>

* * *

><p>"I just went shopping! I like these new black clothes! There so in style I just had to buy them!" Daphne says pretending to love the gothic clothes.<p>

* * *

><p>"Okay but don't ever do that again or you'll be in big trouble!" Daphne's dad yells.<p>

* * *

><p>"I understand" Daphne says walking up the stairs.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne walks up into her bedroom so she can change into purple.<p>

* * *

><p>She see's a note on her bed- a <em><strong>love<strong> _note.

* * *

><p>She reads it and this is what it said.<p>

* * *

><p>"Dear Daphne,<p>

I'm sorry for leaving without saying so. That kiss yesterday night was somehow i liked it alot. I left because I don't want the world knowing im a an amazing girl and i wish we could be girlfriend and boyfriend. I left because i was afraid if i saw you again,I would be **_in love_** with **you. **Im sorry once again. I just didn't want to be in love with somebody's heart i can't heal. I wish I could date you I wish I could just take you to Paris or Hawaii or maybe just to the movies so we can talk,laugh, and kiss. I really enjoyed our time together. I'll come back soon. Please call me.

- Love Mayor Jones

* * *

><p>Daphne read the note and started to sniffel,then soon enough cry.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne grabs her phone and texts Mayor Jones " Pls come back! If i said i think i'm in love with you too would you come back? I miss you so much! I think i may love you."<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne sends the text message hoping he would respond.<p>

* * *

><p>Hours went by.<p>

* * *

><p>It was about 6 hours later that Daphne gave up thinking he will never text back again.<p>

* * *

><p>It's 7p.m and she decides to watch <span>The Power Puff Girls <span>with her parents and sisters.

* * *

><p>Soon enough they were watching <span>Totally Spies, Barbie, <span>and Hannah Montana.

* * *

><p>Daphne went to bed around 9:30p.m thinking why is this happening to her and when is this drama in her head going to end.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne falls into a deep sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne dreams about her and the mayor having kids, but Fred was their child!<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne wakes up in a fright!<p>

* * *

><p>She checks her clock and it says 3a.m.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne sneaks in the kitchen and pours milk in a cup then drinks it.<p>

* * *

><p>The door knocks.<p>

* * *

><p>She opens it and it was Mayor Jones!<p>

* * *

><p>"Daphne I missed you!" Mayor whispers trying not to wake her parents.<p>

* * *

><p>"Mayor Jones you came back!" Daphne whispers.<p>

* * *

><p>They both bear hugged eachother very tight and close to eachother.<p>

* * *

><p>Mayor Jones see's a tear running down Daphne's cheeck.<p>

* * *

><p>"Don't cry Daphne" Mayor Jones says happily.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm not trying to." Daphne says.<p>

* * *

><p>Mayor Jones softly kisses Daphne on the cheeck.<p>

* * *

><p>"Let's go to my room and we can talk in there!" Daphne whispers.<p>

* * *

><p>"Alright" Mayor Jones says happily.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne and Mayor Jones holds hands while walking up the stairs to Daphne's room.<p>

* * *

><p>They enter Daphne's room and Daphne closes the door.<p>

* * *

><p>"I never knew you were going to come back!" Daphne says.<p>

* * *

><p>"Well it didn't take me long to realize I need you, so when i left i got you something." Mayor Jones says.<p>

* * *

><p>"Aww you didn't have to! What is it?" Daphne says surprizingly.<p>

* * *

><p>Mayor Jones grabs a tiny box and gives to Daphne.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne opens it up and it's a ring!<p>

* * *

><p>"Is this a wedding ring?" Daphne says almost about to explode.<p>

* * *

><p>"Not yet. It's a promise ring. Meaning that will you be my girlfriend? Meaning you promise you won't cheat and I won't cheat." Mayor Jones says.<p>

* * *

><p>"Of course i'll be your girlfriend! Just make sure nobody but us knows about what's going on" Daphne says.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne and Mayor Jones hug and then they stare at eachother eye to eye.<p>

* * *

><p>Soon enough, they both decide to kiss eachother on the lips.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne's parents open up the door.<p>

* * *

><p>They both see Mayor Jones and Daphne kissing!<p>

* * *

><p>"AAAAHHHH" Daphne's parents scream!<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne and Mayor Jones scream as well!<p>

* * *

><p>Soon enough Daphne's sisters comes in her room and all of them screamed.<p>

* * *

><p>They all saw Mayor Jones at their house, in Daphne room, with pj's on.<p>

* * *

><p>Worst of all, the parents found out.<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone was in Daphne's room looking at eachother with wide eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>Her parents were looking at Daphne and Mayor Jones with red firey eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne and Mayor Jones both knew a fact, they both knew they were screwed.<p> 


	3. Love hurts

There was a dead silence.

* * *

><p>"Do your stuff kids" Daphne's mom says to Daphne's sisters.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne's sisters grabbed Mayor Jones and threw him out the window then locked the window.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne looked back and saw Mayor Jones running for his life.<p>

* * *

><p>"Daphne Blake you are in SERIOUS trouble" Daphne's dad yells.<p>

* * *

><p>Each one of her sisters grabbed Daphne and dragged her to the basement.<p>

* * *

><p>"It's time for the worst punishment that can ever be made." Daphne's dad yells.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne's mom pushed a secret button in their house and it opened up to a dungeon.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne's sister's pushed Daphne in the dungeon and locks her in it.<p>

* * *

><p>"Wait how am I supposed to eat? How do I go potty?" Daphne yells.<p>

* * *

><p>"Good luck you slut" Daphne's mom says.<p>

* * *

><p>Her mom pushed back the button so the secret door can lock.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hello? Anyone here! I'm trapped in a dungeon and I feel like a lonely unloved princess that's about to get eaten by a dragon!" Daphne yells.<p>

* * *

><p>She tries to look for a reverse button but couldn't find one.<p>

* * *

><p>Luckily, she had her cell phone in her pocket.<p>

* * *

><p>She texts Mayor Jones for help.<p>

* * *

><p>"Please help me I'm trapped and I can't get out!" Daphne texts to Mayor Jones.<p>

* * *

><p>"I can't help you I'm in jail. Your parents called the cops on me and now I'm in prison and there about to confiscate my cell ph" Mayor Jones texts.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh no! No bar connections!" Daphne yells.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne decides to sleep on the hard dusty dirty floor.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne was cold and heartbroken.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong> Daphne got up and there was a note saying "Dear slut, your breakfast/lunch/dinner is on the floor." Daphne threw the note and found food.

* * *

><p>The food was a fiber bar, raisins, carrots, and 2 cups of water.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne knew she was going to starve to death here.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne takes 3 bites of the fiber bar.<p>

* * *

><p>She wants to save up for later.<p>

* * *

><p>The door bell rings.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne's mom answered the door.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm here to see Daphne." Fred says.<p>

* * *

><p>"Get out punk, Daphne is gone forever!" Daphne's mom shouts.<p>

* * *

><p>"No she isn't! Daphne lives on!" Fred yells.<p>

* * *

><p>Fred shoves Daphne's mom out of his way and runs to Daphne's bedroom.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne wasn't there.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne's sisters began to attack Fred while Fred was leaving Daphne's room.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne's sisters go on top of Fred's back and sits on it.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hahaha go girls!" one of the sister's says.<p>

* * *

><p>"Please let me go! I need to tell Daphne how I really feel about her! I need Daphne to complete me! I love Daphne Blake!" Fred says about to cry.<p>

* * *

><p>Both parents come and say "Good job girls!"<p>

* * *

><p>Fred Jones cries thinking about Daphne.<p>

* * *

><p>"Aww" all the sisters say.<p>

* * *

><p>"You really love Daphne?" one of the sisters asks.<p>

* * *

><p>"Yes! I'm nothing without her! I need her! I won't make the same mistake I did before!" Fred explains.<p>

* * *

><p>All the sisters get off of Fred and attacks their mom and dad.<p>

* * *

><p>One sister yells "Daphne is in the basement! Push the button to free her!"<p>

* * *

><p>Fred runs off to the basement and he finds the button quickly.<p>

* * *

><p>A secret door opens and he yells "Daphne where are you?"<p>

* * *

><p>"Fred is that you?" Daphne yells back.<p>

* * *

><p>They both run to each other and hug.<p>

* * *

><p>"Let's get out of here!" Daphne shouts.<p>

* * *

><p>"You said it" Fred replies.<p>

* * *

><p>They grab each other's hands and runs off from Daphne's house.<p>

* * *

><p>Fred drives Daphne away.<p>

* * *

><p>"Fred you're a life saver!" Daphne says while Fred drives.<p>

* * *

><p>"Daphne I wanted to make up for acting the way I was acting a couple nights ago. I found you all by myself! Well this one gothic girl gave me you're address but I did all the research." Fred says emotionally.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne thinks to herself if she should tell Fred the gothic girl was her but she decided not to tell him.<p>

* * *

><p>"Daphne will you please be my girlfriend again? I really miss you." Fred says.<p>

* * *

><p>"Aww Fred that's so sweet but I'm already dating somebody!" Daphne says.<p>

* * *

><p>"Who? I want to know now!" Fred says angrily.<p>

* * *

><p>Fred stops the car in the middle of the road.<p>

* * *

><p>"What if I tell you it's Mayor Jones?" Daphne says quietly.<p>

* * *

><p>"I will be pissed off and I'll track him down and then we all know what would happen next. Fred says.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh ok because it's not him. I'm dating Shaggy!" Daphne says lying.<p>

* * *

><p>"Wow Daphne I expected better. No need to get mad." Fred says.<p>

* * *

><p>Fred continues driving.<p>

* * *

><p>"Sorry. Do you want me to break up with him?" Daphne asks.<p>

* * *

><p>"Nope because we are going to Shaggy's house!" Fred says.<p>

* * *

><p>"Can I use your cell phone?" Daphne asks.<p>

* * *

><p>"Sure" Fred says nicely.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne texts Shaggy saying to pretend to be her boyfriend.<p>

* * *

><p>Fred parks his car on Shaggy's house driveway.<p>

* * *

><p>Fred opens Shaggy's door with Daphne following him.<p>

* * *

><p>They go into Shaggy's room.<p>

* * *

><p>Fred wakes up Shaggy.<p>

* * *

><p>"Shaggy wake up" Fred says.<p>

* * *

><p>"Like I'm trying to nap or like is this a dream?" Shaggy whispers.<p>

* * *

><p>"Are you dating Daphne?" Fred asks Shaggy.<p>

* * *

><p>"Like sure whatever makes me go back to sleep." Shaggy says.<p>

* * *

><p>Fred looks at Shaggy and Daphne couldn't believing what was happening.<p>

* * *

><p>Fred leaves without saying a word.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne follows.<p>

* * *

><p>"Wait Fred!" Daphne yells.<p>

* * *

><p>Fred goes into the Mystery Machine and drives away.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne goes in Shaggy's house and sleeps on the couch.<p>

* * *

><p>She feels like she seen this coming and she seen this day before.<p>

* * *

><p>She wonders what tomorrow would be.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong> Shagggy sees Daphne sleeping on the couch.

* * *

><p>"Like Daphne! What are you doing here! If like my parents see a girl in here they will like ground me!" Shaggy says to Daphne waking her up.<p>

* * *

><p>"Sorry Shaggy!" Daphne says getting up.<p>

* * *

><p>"Like today is Monday! I can take you to school but i can't like bring you back home." Shaggy says.<p>

* * *

><p>"I understand" Daphne says.<p>

* * *

><p>Scooby comes and licks Daphne and says "Rello Raphne!"<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne waves to Scooby and then gives him a scooby snack.<p>

* * *

><p>"Like i guess we should all like to go school!" Shaggy says.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne and Scooby follow Shaggy.<p>

* * *

><p>"Rats Rat Rmell?" (whats that smell) Scooby says.<p>

* * *

><p>"Sorry it's me! I haven't showered or changed my outfit in 2 days!" Daphne says sadly.<p>

* * *

><p>They all go into Shaggy's car and goes to school.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>At school<strong> was even worse.

* * *

><p>Fred was there with velma.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Fred! Why did you leave me last night?" Daphne says.<p>

* * *

><p>Fred didn't reply and continued talking to Velma.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Velma!" Daphne says.<p>

* * *

><p>Fred and Velma started making out in front of Daphne.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne looks at Fred and Velma very pissed off.<p>

* * *

><p>"Well since your dating Shaggy me and Fred,my boyfriend, decided to date." Velma says meanly.<p>

* * *

><p>Fred and Velma continued maked out.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne watched for about a minute and couldn't stand her best friend making out with Fred!<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne pushes Velma off of Fred and yells "I'm not really dating Shaggy! I'm dating Mayor Jones!"<p>

* * *

><p>The whole school looked at Daphne.<p>

* * *

><p>Each one of the kids who attended Crystal Cove High looked at Daphne with surprized faces.<p>

* * *

><p>Fred looks at Daphne and says "Are you kidding me?"<p>

* * *

><p>"No! I really am and I was in the dungeon because my parents saw me kissing Mayor Jones!" Daphne shouts crying.<p>

* * *

><p>The whole school made booing noises.<p>

* * *

><p>Velma looked at Shaggy and said "I'm so glad it's a lie because we are now offically back dating"<p>

* * *

><p>Fred looks disappointed at Fred.<p>

* * *

><p>The bell rang for 2 period.<p>

* * *

><p>The kids go to their classes except for Velma,Shaggy,Scooby,Fred, and Daphne.<p>

* * *

><p>Fred punches Daphne's locker and yells "How could you do this to me? My fake father? I love you! But you know what! I'm through with this! Goodbye Blake!"<p>

* * *

><p>Fred leaves the school.<p>

* * *

><p>Velma, Shaggy, Scooby, and Daphne run after Fred.<p>

* * *

><p>As Fred goes into his car Daphne yells at him saying "You know what your problem is Jones?"<p>

* * *

><p>Fred gets out of the car pissed off and screams "What's my problem?"<p>

* * *

><p>Velma and Shaggy along with Scooby watch and eat popcorn.<p>

* * *

><p>"Your problem is after very stupid fight you always just get up and leave! It's stupid! All you do is just leave! That's your problem!" Daphne screams.<p>

* * *

><p>Fred doesn't say a word.<p>

* * *

><p>Fred enters his car and drives off, ditching school,ditching his friends, most of all ditching the convosation.<p>

* * *

><p>As Fred drives away he hears Daphne yelling "See your doing it right now! Goodbye Jones! I hope you grow up and get a life!"<p>

* * *

><p>After Fred was gone, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby look at Daphne.<p>

* * *

><p>"Well i'm going back to class the fight was boring" Velma says.<p>

* * *

><p>"Rood Ruck Raphne ( Good luck Daphne) Scooby says while Shaggy walks Scooby to class.<p>

* * *

><p>Velma,Shaggy, and Scooby enter the school but Daphne doesn't follow.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne walks to the prison Mayor Jones been sent to.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne enters the prison and see's Sheriff Stone drinking coffee.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh look it's the little slut who slept with a 40 yr old!" Sheriff says madly.<p>

* * *

><p>"I didn't sleep with him! We just kissed about 3 times for about 8 seconds!" Daphne explains.<p>

* * *

><p>"You know! That's illigal! I should arrest you too! But since Mayor Jones is having a court date in a couple days I won't" Sheriff explains.<p>

* * *

><p>"What court date? What's going on?" Daphne yells.<p>

* * *

><p>"Your parents called about you kissing Mayor Jones and dating him which is <em><strong>illigal<strong>_ for a guy over 18 to do. Your only about 17 or 16. Your not an legal adult to do this. That's why Mayor Jones has been arrested and put for court. He is either going to be in prison for life, electric chair, or since he was the ex mayor we might let him have 20 years." Sheriff explains to Daphne with a law book.

* * *

><p>"I can't wait for 20 years! He would be about 60 and I would be 30!" Daphne shouts.<p>

* * *

><p>"Who cares it's all your fault anyways!" Sheriff says.<p>

* * *

><p>"How is it my fault?" Daphne asks.<p>

* * *

><p>"If you would of never bailed out Mayor Jones in the first place you would of never fell in love with him!" Sheriff yells.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne looks down at the ground feeling depressed.<p>

* * *

><p>"If it wasn't for Fred running away none of this would of happend! I would of never thought of a trap!" Daphne says.<p>

* * *

><p>"What was the "trap" you were going to do?" Sheriff asks suspiously.<p>

* * *

><p>"I was going to bail the mayor out so we could date and make Fred jelous." Daphne says without thinking.<p>

* * *

><p>"So it is your fault! I knew a purple slut like you should never be trusted! Your under arrest!" Sheriff says handcuffing Daphne.<p>

* * *

><p>"Wait no! Nooo!" Daphne shouts.<p>

* * *

><p>"Mayor Jones and I could of dated but no your stupid skinny ass has to come and ruin everything!" Sheriff yells.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne looks at Sheriff confused.<p>

* * *

><p>"You wanted to date Mayor Jones?" Daphne asks while being put in her cell.<p>

* * *

><p>"I never said that!" Sheriff yells.<p>

* * *

><p>"Yes you did about 2 sentences ago you said-" Daphne says trying to finish her sentence.<p>

* * *

><p>"Welcome to prison! All you were is orange and black!" Sheriff says yelling over Daphne.<p>

* * *

><p>"Who's my cell mate?" Daphne asks.<p>

* * *

><p>Sheriff Stone drinks his coffee.<p>

* * *

><p>Mayor Jones comes in saying "Daphne!Your my cell mate? This is going to be a great day for us!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Yay! I missed you" Daphne says.<p>

* * *

><p>Sheriff Stone spits out his coffee.<p>

* * *

><p>Sheriff Stone didn't know they were going to be cell mates.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne and Mayor Jones both kiss in front of Sheriff Stone.<p>

* * *

><p>Sheriff Stone locks the cell and says "I hope your happy being in prison"<p>

* * *

><p>They both look and Sheriff Stone and they looked aback at eachother in the eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>"I love you Daphne Blake" Mayor Jones says.<p>

* * *

><p>"I love you too" Daphne replies.<p>

* * *

><p>Sheriff Stone grabs and gun and puts it to his head and says "I will always love you Mayor Jones"<p>

* * *

><p>"WHAT!" Mayor Jones yells.<p>

* * *

><p>Sheriff Stone shoots himself.<p>

* * *

><p>Sheriff Bronson Stone was now <em><strong>dead.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Mayor Jones and Daphne look at eachother.<p>

* * *

><p>They were both scared and worried.<p>

* * *

><p>"With the sheriff gone who will free us? He was the only one who knew the secret combination to the locks!" Daphne yells.<p>

* * *

><p>"Not exactly! I know the combination to the locks but I need the keys! Which is in Sheriff Stone's pocket!" Mayor Jones yells.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne and Mayor lay down next to eachother.<p>

* * *

><p>"Were so screwed" Mayor says.<p>

* * *

><p>"I know. I heard your court date is coming up" Daphne says.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh no! I forgot about that! Damn! I don't have a lawyer or anything to back me up!" Mayor yells.<p>

* * *

><p>"You have me though" Daphne says patting Mayor Jones on the back.<p>

* * *

><p>"No I don't! The court won't approve! If you step up for me everyone is going to know about us! You didn't tell anyone right?" Mayor Jones asks.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh about that.." Daphne says quietly.<p>

* * *

><p>"Did you tell people we are dating?" Mayor Jones asks Daphne eye to eye.<p>

* * *

><p>"Yes but it wasn't my fault!" Daphne says crying.<p>

* * *

><p>"Who did you tell?" Mayor Jones asks friendly.<p>

* * *

><p>"Well I yelled it at Fred at school and everyone in the whole school heard" Daphne says.<p>

* * *

><p>"Why would you yell that to Fred?" Mayor Jones asks.<p>

* * *

><p>"He was making out with Velma because I told Fred I was dating Shaggy to keep away from saying I was dating you." Daphne explains.<p>

* * *

><p>"So basiclly you got jelous when Fred made out with Velma huh? So you still like Fred?" Mayor jones says sadly.<p>

* * *

><p>"No! It's just! Urg!" Daphne says.<p>

* * *

><p>Mayor Jones looks at Daphne.<p>

* * *

><p>"Well I don't Fred anymore..he just left after I told him about us" Daphne explains.<p>

* * *

><p>Mayor Jones looks sad.<p>

* * *

><p>"But you know I love you right Mayor?" Daphne asks.<p>

* * *

><p>"Good night Daphne" Mayor Jones saying while he sleeps on the top bunk.<p>

* * *

><p>"But its evening!" Daphne yells.<p>

* * *

><p>Mayor Jones just snores.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne is on the bottom bunk.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne wonders if she <em>really <em>loves Mayor Jones... or does she love Fred?


	4. I Love You to Death

Mayor Jones wakes up while Daphne was asleep.

* * *

><p>"Daphne wake up!" Mayor Jones whispers to her.<p>

* * *

><p>"What I thought you were mad at me for telling the whole school about us?" Daphne mentions.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry and probably everyone would of found out soon anyways." Mayor Jones says hugging Daphne.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne feels better now that her and Mayor Jones love each other again.<p>

* * *

><p>"We need to escape and I have an idea! When I was mayor I knew how the prisoners escaped! You go under the bunk bed and there should be camouflaged key. Go check" Mayor Jones says.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne checks and finds a camouflaged key!<p>

* * *

><p>"Now what do I do?" Daphne asks.<p>

* * *

><p>"Tap the last cage cell" Mayor Jones says.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne taps the last acge cell with the key.<p>

* * *

><p>The cell door opened up by itself.<p>

* * *

><p>Mayor Jones and Daphne both run and escape.<p>

* * *

><p>Mayor Jones drives away with Daphne.<p>

* * *

><p>It was around 2a.m and there wasn't many people in Crystal Cove.<p>

* * *

><p>The car breaks down.<p>

* * *

><p>They both got out of the car and continued walking.<p>

* * *

><p>"Where are we walking to?" Daphne asks.<p>

* * *

><p>"Daphne I've been wanting to do this for a long time." Mayor Jones says weirdly.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne looks at him puzzled.<p>

* * *

><p>Mayor Jones corners Daphne in a dark alley.<p>

* * *

><p>"Uhh Mayor?" Daphne says scared.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne keeps walking backwards until she couldn't anymore.<p>

* * *

><p>Mayor Jones was right in front of her with no space.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne was scared.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne wanted to run away and scream until she heard the most beautiful thing in the world.<p>

* * *

><p>"Daphne Blake will you marry me?" Mayor Jones asks taking a bend knee with a ring.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne was shocked.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne runs over and kisses Mayor Jones and says "Yes I will marry you!"<p>

* * *

><p>They both continued to kiss.<p>

* * *

><p>"I love you Mayor Jones" Daphne says with her arms around Mayor Jones neck.<p>

* * *

><p>"I love you to Daphne" Mayor Jones says with his arms around her waist.<p>

* * *

><p>They both continued kissing in a dark spooky alley.<p>

* * *

><p>They couldn't help it.<p>

* * *

><p>They were both <em><strong>in love <strong>_with each other.

* * *

><p>Daphne and Mayor Jones continued kissing with tongues.<p>

* * *

><p>Soon enough they made out tongue style for about a minute.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>BOOM!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>BOOM!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>BOOM!<strong>

* * *

><p>A gunshot was fired- at Mayor Jones!<p>

* * *

><p>Mayor Jones collapsed on the ground bleeding.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne holds Mayor Jones.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne calls the paramedics and tells them to come.<p>

* * *

><p>Mayor Jones is bleeding very badly.<p>

* * *

><p>"Daphne if I die I just want you to know I love you with all my heart." Mayor Jones says trying to breathe.<p>

* * *

><p>"I love you too and I promise I always will" Daphne says crying holding Mayor Jones in her arms.<p>

* * *

><p>The blood gets all over Daphne's clothes but she doesn't care.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne kisses Mayor Jones on the lips.<p>

* * *

><p>The paramedics and the ambulance comes while Daphne softly kisses Mayor Jones on the lips maybe for the last time.<p>

* * *

><p>The paramedics come and take Mayor Jones.<p>

* * *

><p>They drive away and take Daphne with them.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne holds Mayor Jones hand saying he will be ok and she promises that she will find out who shot him.<p>

* * *

><p>The paramedics come and rushes him into the emergency room in the I c u.<p>

* * *

><p>One of the doctors asked Daphne to come back tomorrow.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne cries and leaves.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne goes back to see scene of the crime and finds an orange ripped ascot.<p>

* * *

><p>The first thing Daphne thought was Fred Jones shot Mayor Jones.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne was very upset.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne continued crying and she calls Shaggy and asked him if she can come over.<p>

* * *

><p>Shaggy didn't pick up.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne walked to Shaggy's house still crying.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne rang the door bell at Shaggy's house.<p>

* * *

><p>"Like Daphne! Stop like coming over like around night!" Shaggy says. "I'm like trying to get some sleep!"<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne is still crying.<p>

* * *

><p>"Like sorry Daphne I didn't mean it like that I'm sorry!" Shaggy says.<p>

* * *

><p>"It's not you Shaggy! Mayor Jones got shot! And he might not be able to live!" Daphne says crying.<p>

* * *

><p>Shaggy hugs Daphne and pats her on the back.<p>

* * *

><p>After Shaggy pats her on the back his hand is bloody.<p>

* * *

><p>"Like Daphne! I just noticed you have blood everywhere except on your hair!" Shaggy says.<p>

* * *

><p>"I know it's from hugging the mayor and stuff" Daphne says crying.<p>

* * *

><p>Shaggy lets Daphne in his house.<p>

* * *

><p>"Like you can use our shower to get washed up I'll tell my parents you're here." Shaggy says being friendly.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne walks up to the bathroom and see's Scooby Doo in the corner sleeping.<p>

* * *

><p>"Scooby can you please sleep somewhere els? I need to take a shower to get the blood off" Daphne asks.<p>

* * *

><p>Scooby Doo wakes up and yells blood marry and quickly leaves the bathroom.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne takes a shower and gets off all the blood off her body.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne finally stopped crying after she got done showering.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne put on and robe and thanked Shaggy for using his shower.<p>

* * *

><p>Shaggy gave Daphne a pair of his clothes.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne slept on his couch again.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning <strong>"Like Daph are you ready for school?" Shaggy asks.

* * *

><p>"I'm not going to school. I'm going to the hostpital to be there with Mayor Jones." Daphne says bravely<p>

* * *

><p>"Like want me to drive you there?" Shaggy asked.<p>

* * *

><p>"Sure thanks!" Daphne says.<p>

* * *

><p>Scooby comes next to Shaggy asking " Ro Rot Ra Rayor?" (Who shot the Mayor?)<p>

* * *

><p>"Like pal I don't know. Who do you think done it Daphne?" Shaggy asks.<p>

* * *

><p>"Fred Herman Jones" Daphne says madly.<p>

* * *

><p>"Zoinks" Shaggy says.<p>

* * *

><p>Shaggy drives Daphne to the hostpital Mayor Jones been put into.<p>

* * *

><p>"Like if I see Fred today at school i'll punch him for you!" Shaggy says while he drops off Daphne.<p>

* * *

><p>"Thanks Shaggy!" Daphne says slamming the car door.<p>

* * *

><p>"Rill rite rim ror rou!" (ill bite him for you) Scooby says waving away to Daphne.<p>

* * *

><p>Shaggy drives off to school.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne enters the hostpital and tries to find Mayor Jones room.<p>

* * *

><p>"Excuse me who are you and what do you want?" One doctor says to Daphne.<p>

* * *

><p>"I need to see Mayor Jones. I'm his soon to be wife." Daphne says.<p>

* * *

><p>"Alright he's just down the hallwaya to the left." The doctor directs.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne enters his room.<p>

* * *

><p>There was 4 doctors in his room.<p>

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" Daphne asks.<p>

* * *

><p>All the doctors sh her.<p>

* * *

><p>"Is he going to be ok?" Daphne whispers.<p>

* * *

><p>"He is going to have <strong><span>major<span> **surgery. The bullet went through his stumach and got stuck in one of his intestines" one doctor says.

* * *

><p>"Is he going to live?" Daphne whispers.<p>

* * *

><p>"If the surgery is to late or if we mess up then he <em>will<em> **die" **another doctor says.

* * *

><p>"When are you starting the surgery?" Daphne asks.<p>

* * *

><p>"In one hour" another doctor says.<p>

* * *

><p>"Mayor Jones num. He can't hear anything and he is heavily breathing just barely. He lost alot of blood so he is very weak. Theres a good chance he will die. I'm sorry" a doctor tells Daphne.<p>

* * *

><p>"I understand" Daphne says about to cry.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne leaves the hostpital almost crying.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne walks to school which is about 15 minutes away.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>At School Shaggys P.O.V<strong>

* * *

><p>"Like Fred where are you?" Shaggy says.<p>

* * *

><p>"Velma have you seen Fred?" Shaggy asks.<p>

* * *

><p>"Nope sorry why?" Velma says.<p>

* * *

><p>"Like he might of shot Mayor Jones" Shaggy says.<p>

* * *

><p>"He did. Fred told me he was going to get his revenge with Daphne and Mayor Jones when me and Fred were "dating" " Velma says.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Daphne comes to school<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey did you find Fred?" Daphne asks Shaggy.<p>

* * *

><p>"Daphne! Fred did shot Mayor Jones!" Shaggy says.<p>

* * *

><p>Velma steps in and says the same thing she told Shaggy.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh! I knew it!" Dpahne says crying on Velma's sholder.<p>

* * *

><p>Velma pat's Daphne back saying it would be ok.<p>

* * *

><p>"We will help you get through this" Velma says.<p>

* * *

><p>"No! I need to find Fred Jones right now!" Daphne shouts.<p>

* * *

><p>"Nobody seen him since he drove away from school! For all we know he could be dead!" Velma says.<p>

* * *

><p>"Time for <span>Daphne's Revenge" <span>Daphne says madly.

* * *

><p>Daphne exits the school.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne drives away and she realizes shes on her own to find Fred and to catch him.<p>

* * *

><p>Her love for Mayor Jones is too strong to be breaken but she knows her heart will get broken once he dies.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne goes to the public library and checks out the book <em><strong>Crime and Justice.<strong>_

* * *

><p>While Daphne reads it theres a part of the book that says "When you look for someone, where is there favorite place to be that they can't normally go to?"<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne soon knows where Fred is!<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne leaves the library and goes to <em>Facts and Traps.<em>

* * *

><p>Daphne enters the <em>Facts and Traps <em>store and looks for Fred.

* * *

><p>Fred wasn't there.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne left and she decided to go to the bar next door.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne sits at the door tells the bar tender to give her some whiskey and she shows him her fake i.d.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne see's all the guys there were drunk.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne sees one of the guys looking like fred- without an ascot.<p>

* * *

><p>"Are you Fred Jones?" Daphne asks the man.<p>

* * *

><p>"YAAAAAAAUHHHH PEEEEIIIII YAHH I AM!" He says.<p>

* * *

><p>"Did you shot Mayor Jones?" Daphne asks.<p>

* * *

><p>"I LIKE TO SING BUBBLES! WOOO OH LADY YOUR HOT YOU KNOW THAT YOUR SEXY MHM LETS GO HOME AND ILL GO FRED ON YOU!" Fred says being drunk.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne looks at Fred knowing he is drunker than ever.<p>

* * *

><p>Fred lights up a cigerette and smokes it.<p>

* * *

><p>The guys in the bar who were high were cheering and saying "Go Fred! Go Fred! Go Fred!"<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne grabs Fred and takes him to her car.<p>

* * *

><p>"OH PRETTY LADY WANTS ME! YA I AM SEXY AND I KNOW IT! NOW MAKE ME A SANDWICH YOU DUMB PUNK FACE!" Fred yells.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne drives away with Fred and she throws away his cigerette.<p>

* * *

><p>"YO MAN WHY YOU DO THAT! I AM WEEZIE!" Fred yells.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne gets water and pours it all over Fred.<p>

* * *

><p>"WOW YOUR SO HOT WHEN YOUR COLD" Fred says.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne exits the car with Fred and takes him to Shaggy's house.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne breaks in Shaggy's house and puts Fred to bed and Daphne tells him to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>"I DON'T WANNA" Fred says.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne puts a pillow over Fred's face for 4 seconds.<p>

* * *

><p>Fred goes to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne checked if Fred was still alive and he was.<p>

* * *

><p>Shaggy's parents come in and says "What's going on? You kids get out!"<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne pushes both parents out the door and locks them out.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>5 hours later<strong> Fred wakes up.

* * *

><p>"Daphne? What are you doing here?" Fred asks no longer being high or drunk.<p>

* * *

><p>"Did you shoot Mayor Jones?" Daphne asks.<p>

* * *

><p>"No!" Fred says.<p>

* * *

><p>"Then why did Velma tell me that you did?" Daphne asks.<p>

* * *

><p>"I don't know! Leave me alone and go away." Fred says.<p>

* * *

><p>"Not until I found out who shot Mayor Jones!" Daphne yells.<p>

* * *

><p>"Whatever" Fred says trying to act cool.<p>

* * *

><p>"Velma told me anyways! She told me you wanted your revenge on me and Mayor!" Daphne addmits.<p>

* * *

><p>"Velma told you that? When?" Fred asks.<p>

* * *

><p>"She told me that after Mayor Jones got shot! She said you told her when you guys were "dating". Daphne says.<p>

* * *

><p>"I didn't tell Velma anything! The only thing I told her was that i'm never coming back and I guess I did because of you!" Fred shouts.<p>

* * *

><p>Then why would she tell me that you said it?<p> 


	5. Who Shot the Mayor

Daphne grabs Fred and she drives to Velma's house.

* * *

><p>They enter Velma's home.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Daphne! Oh my gosh! Fred? What are you doing here?" Velma says.<p>

* * *

><p>"Velma didn't you say that Fred wanted revenge on Mayor Jones and I?" Daphne asks.<p>

* * *

><p>"Yes I did. Why?" Velma asks.<p>

* * *

><p>"I never did! Daphne who are you going to believe?" Fred asks.<p>

* * *

><p>"If I say I believe will you run out and "leave" again like you always do!" Daphne says.<p>

* * *

><p>Fred looked down.<p>

* * *

><p>Fred opened the door.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne and Velma watched Fred leave.<p>

* * *

><p>Fred came back in the house and said " Daphne if I did shoot Mayor Jones how would you react?"<p>

* * *

><p>"I wouldn't Fred. I would never want to see you again. I would forget all about you. You would never be my friend." Daphne says honestly.<p>

* * *

><p>"Fred just tell the truth! Nobody believes you anyways! Just do it!" Velma shouts.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne and Velma both have anger in their eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>"But I didn't I'm being framed! I bet Shaggy and Scooby would believe me!" Fred yells.<p>

* * *

><p>Shaggy and Scooby come in Velma's house.<p>

* * *

><p>"Like hold up Fred! When you were running away all the time did you get extra time to pick up a gun?" Shaggy says<p>

* * *

><p>"Reah" Scooby says backing up Shaggy.<p>

* * *

><p>"Everyone is against you Fred! Just step up!" Velma shouts.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm leaving! I will not confess to anything!" Fred says.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'll be in Motel 8 if you need me!" Fred leaves the house and drives off.<p>

* * *

><p>"It is true! Fred shot Mayor Jones!" Daphne says.<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone agrees.<p>

* * *

><p>"You guys want to visit Mayor Jones with me?" Daphne asks.<p>

* * *

><p>All of them approved.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne drove to the hospital Mayor Jones been put in.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby went into Mayor Jones room.<p>

* * *

><p>Mayor Jones wasn't their.<p>

* * *

><p>It was an empty room.<p>

* * *

><p>"This is probably the wrong room" Daphne says.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne's heart was beating really fast, she was nervous.<p>

* * *

><p>"Excuse me doctor. What room is Mayor Jones in?" Daphne asks a doctor.<p>

* * *

><p>"Mayor Jones isn't here. Mayor Jones left us." the doctor said.<p>

* * *

><p>Shaggy, Velma and Scooby look at Daphne.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne was officially heart broken.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne group hugged Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby and cried.<p>

* * *

><p>"We are going to motel 8 now" Daphne says demandingly.<p>

* * *

><p>They leave the hospital and Daphne drives to motel 8.<p>

* * *

><p>"Where is Fred Jones?" Daphne asks the check in manager.<p>

* * *

><p>"Let me see he's on the 3rd floor room number 27" the manager says.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne marches to the elevator and Shaggy, Velma, and Scooby followed.<p>

* * *

><p>They got to Fred's room.<p>

* * *

><p>It was locked.<p>

* * *

><p>"Fred open this door right now!" Daphne yells.<p>

* * *

><p>Fred opens it.<p>

* * *

><p>Fred says "What do you -" Daphne punches Fred in the face very hard.<p>

* * *

><p>Shaggy and Velma pull back Daphne.<p>

* * *

><p>Fred fell down to the ground and Scooby bit on Fred's shirt and dragged him away from Daphne.<p>

* * *

><p>"Daphne calm down!" Velma yells.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne starts crying.<p>

* * *

><p>"Fred Jones is a murderer!" Daphne yells.<p>

* * *

><p>Fred's nose was bleeding.<p>

* * *

><p>Scooby helped Fred get tissue for Fred's bloody nose.<p>

* * *

><p>"You killed Mayor Jones!" Daphne yells.<p>

* * *

><p>"Daphne I sware I didn't!" Fred yells.<p>

* * *

><p>"Like then what were you doing when you kept leaving and coming back?" Shaggy adds.<p>

* * *

><p>"This" Fred says.<p>

* * *

><p>Fred takes out the tissue from his nose since his nose stopped bleeding for now.<p>

* * *

><p>Fred grabs his guitar.<p>

* * *

><p>"Everyone sit down" Fred says.<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone sit down so Fred can make his dumb point.<p>

* * *

><p>Fred starts playing the guitar and starts singing<p>

* * *

><p>" <em>I know what I did was wrong. I hope it didn't take me to long. I figured out now I'm just a silly clown. I need you to be my girl and if you don't ill start to hurl. I can't imagine life without you but I guess I have to. You mean the world to me so just believe me. I want you back. I let you down but I want you back. I love you.. <em>_**Daphne Blake." **_"That's what I been doing when I kept leaving and coming back. I had guitar lesson and vocal lessons so I can sing this song to you once you and Mayor Jones broke up or something. I never would do anything to hurt you on purpose or the mayor. Please believe me" Fred says.

* * *

><p>Daphne looks at him very closely about to cry.<p>

* * *

><p>"You think song you made for me would win me over and make me believe in you?" Daphne says.<p>

* * *

><p>"Well it worked.. I believe you" Shaggy, Velma, and Scooby looked shocked and surprised.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne and Fred hug.<p>

* * *

><p>"So you want to date again?" Fred asks.<p>

* * *

><p>"Maybe later I'm not ready for a relationship yet" Daphne says " but we can be friends for now"<p>

* * *

><p>Shaggy, Velma, and Scooby said aww after they hug.<p>

* * *

><p>"Like! Let's all go to Velma's house for a party! It's only like 7p.m! Let's party!" Shaggy announces.<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone agrees and Velma drives everyone to her house.<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone was having a good time.<p>

* * *

><p>"Like let's play truth or dare in Velma's room!" Shaggy says.<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone goes into Velma's room.<p>

* * *

><p>"Like i'll start. So like Velma t or d?" Shaggy asks.<p>

* * *

><p>"Truth" Velma replies.<p>

* * *

><p>"Did you kill Mayor Jones?" Shaggy asks.<p>

* * *

><p>"No. I wouldn't do that to Daphne! She's my best friend and plus I wouldn't do that Mayor Jones since he is the mayor and Fred's "dad" " Velma says.<p>

* * *

><p>"Like alright your turn " Shaggy says.<p>

* * *

><p>"Shaggy t or d" Velma asks.<p>

* * *

><p>"Did you kill Mayor Jones?" Velma asks.<p>

* * *

><p>"Like no way man! Far out! Like even though he dated my crush Daphne, I wouldn't kill him so I would have a chance with her." SHaggy says without realizing what he said.<p>

* * *

><p>"Uhh you have a crush on me?" Daphne replies.<p>

* * *

><p>"Like no that was a uh umm like ok maybe" Shaggy says.<p>

* * *

><p>"Who's turn is it?" Fred replies trying to start a new convosation.<p>

* * *

><p>"Like it's mine. Daphne truth or dare?" Shaggy says.<p>

* * *

><p>"Dare" Daphne replies.<p>

* * *

><p>"Like i dare you to kiss Fred for 10 seconds" Shaggy says.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne reaches over to Fred.<p>

* * *

><p>Fred was very happy.<p>

* * *

><p>They both kiss.<p>

* * *

><p>Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby count the seconds.<p>

* * *

><p>Velma looks at the window and someone is watching Daphne and Fred kiss.<p>

* * *

><p>When the person saw Velma the person went back down hiding.<p>

* * *

><p>"Guys stop! Someone has been watching us from the window!" Velma yells.<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone goes over to the window and Fred opens it.<p>

* * *

><p>They all jump out the window which isn't a far jump.<p>

* * *

><p>They all split up and look for the mystery person.<p>

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you saw someone watch?" Daphne asks.<p>

* * *

><p>"Yes! Check the bushes" Velma yells.<p>

* * *

><p>They all gather around the bushes and checked.<p>

* * *

><p>Nothing.<p>

* * *

><p>"Let's go back inside maybe Velma was jelous" Daphne says.<p>

* * *

><p>They all go back inside.<p>

* * *

><p>"I need to pee before we start the game" Fred says.<p>

* * *

><p>Fred tries to open the door but it was locked.<p>

* * *

><p>"Velma unlock the door!" Fred yells.<p>

* * *

><p>"I didn't even lock it! I don't even have the keys" Velma says.<p>

* * *

><p>The window shuts close.<p>

* * *

><p>"Like who locked the window?" Shaggy asks scared.<p>

* * *

><p>Not me everyone says.<p>

* * *

><p>"We are all trapped in Velma's room!" Fred yells.<p>

* * *

><p>"Like wheres Scooby Doo?" Shaggy asks.<p>

* * *

><p>Nobody knew where Scooby Doo was.<p>

* * *

><p>"Where ever he is I hope he's ok" Daphne says.<p>

* * *

><p>"Or maybe he's the one doing this" Velma says.<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone laughs.<p>

* * *

><p>"Good joke Velma! Like if Scooby Doo would ever betray us!" Shaggy says.<p>

* * *

><p>Velma starts laughing to.<p>

* * *

><p>The lights are still out and they are all locked in.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey what's that flashing thing under your bed Velma?" Fred says.<p>

* * *

><p>"What flashing thing?" Velma says.<p>

* * *

><p>Fred looks under the bed and its a bomb.<p>

* * *

><p>"It's a bomb!" Fred yells.<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone looks mad at Velma like if she planned it.<p>

* * *

><p>"Like Velma! How could you? Trying to destory your own friends?" Shaggy says.<p>

* * *

><p>"I didn't! I didn't even know it was there!" Velma says.<p>

* * *

><p>Nobody believes her.<p>

* * *

><p>"Like maybe your behind all this!" Shaggy says to Velma.<p>

* * *

><p>"What? Why me?" Velma says.<p>

* * *

><p>"Like because! You always had a crush on the mayor! So if you won't have Mayor Jones nobody can so you killed him!" Shaggy yells.<p>

* * *

><p>"What about Mr. I want Daphne to be mine! You always liked Daphne and once Fred and Daphne broke up you would date her but then she fell for Mayor Jones!" Velma yells back.<p>

* * *

><p>Shaggy and Velma both started to yell at eachother.<p>

* * *

><p>They both say "What about Fred?"<p>

* * *

><p>"Like Fred! You would do anything for Daphne to be yours" Shaggy yells.<p>

* * *

><p>"And plus he was mad at Mayor Jones <em>not <em>being his real father then dating his ex!" Velma yells.

* * *

><p>Daphne looks at everyone thinking who can she trust.<p>

* * *

><p>"Like what about your parents Daphne?" Shaggy says.<p>

* * *

><p>"What about them?" Daphne asks.<p>

* * *

><p>"Well your parents never liked Fred and since you used to date him, they realized how much Fred loved his dad. Your parents never found out that Fred and Mayor Jones aren't related. Then they saw you and mayor kissing! So if they shot him, Fred would be sad, you would be single, and life would suck for you!" Velma points out.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne thinks about it.<p>

* * *

><p>"Like what about Sheriff Stone?" Shaggy asks.<p>

* * *

><p>"He shot himself in the head because he wanted to date Mayor Jones but he is dead now. We both saw him shoot himself." Daphne says.<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone looks at eachother.<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone is a suspect <em>except <em>for Daphne.

* * *

><p>"Wait a minute" Daphne says. "What about Angel? I haven't seen her since Mayor Jones was arrested by Sheriff Stone that night!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Hmm" everyone says.<p>

* * *

><p>"Everyone here has a <em><strong>good<strong>_excuse to _kill _Mayor can be anyone in this room. Shaggy,Fred,Velma. Or maybe someone outside this room like what Shaggy said maybe my parents or Angel or someone." Daphne says.

* * *

><p>"Maybe it was you Daphne" Fred says quielty.<p>

* * *

><p>"ME? WHY ME?" Daphne yells.<p>

* * *

><p>"Like well maybe you hired someone to kill Mayor Jones so you don't ahve to be around him" Shaggy points out.<p>

* * *

><p>"But I love being around Mayor Jones! I love him" Daphne says.<p>

* * *

><p>"Do you Daphne? Do you?" Fred asks.<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone looks at Daphne waiting for her responce.<p>

* * *

><p>"I do. We were going to get married but then he got shot. He purposed the same day he got shot." Daphne says.<p>

* * *

><p>"Well let's call Angel and let's see if she can get us out of this locked room so we can find some clues!" Fred says.<p>

* * *

><p>Fred calls Angel.<p>

* * *

><p>"Angel can you help us? We are trapped in Velma's room!" Fred says.<p>

* * *

><p>"Alright sugar i'm coming" Angel says no the cell phone.<p>

* * *

><p>"Good news! Angel is going to pick us up so we can find clues!" Fred shouts.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>5 minutes later <strong>Angel comes and unlocks the window from the outside.

* * *

><p>"Thanks Angel and have you heard the news?" Fred asks.<p>

* * *

><p>"No what is it?" Angel says getting into her van.<p>

* * *

><p>"Mayor Jones and Daphne were going to get married but then he got shot and died" Fred explains.<p>

* * *

><p>"That's terrible! I been trying to contact the mayor in prison but then i saw no prisoners there and the sheriff's body on the ground! Sheriff is dead!" Angel says.<p>

* * *

><p>The gang go into Angel's van and Angel drives to the dark alley Mayor Jones has been shot at.<p>

* * *

><p>"Thanks Angel for driving us here" Daphne says.<p>

* * *

><p>"No problem sugar! I can help you solve this mystery if you want" Angel says.<p>

* * *

><p>"Like sure! That will be great!" Shaggy says.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey wheres scooby doo?" Angel asks.<p>

* * *

><p>"We don't know scooby disappeared when someone kept scaring us in my room!" Velma says.<p>

* * *

><p>"Very strange" Angel says.<p>

* * *

><p>"Let's just look for clues and then we'll find out who killed the mayor" Daphne says.<p>

* * *

><p>"What's this?" Velma says.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne and Shaggy head over to see what Velma had found.<p>

* * *

><p>"Jinkies! It's <span>Traps for Dummies <span>book" Velma says.

* * *

><p>"Look what els is piled next to it" Daphne says.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphen finds a peice of white clothe.<p>

* * *

><p>Angel comes running by.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey sugars what ya'll find?" Angel says.<p>

* * *

><p>Velma and Daphne show her their clues.<p>

* * *

><p>"My oh my! Who reads trapping books that wear white clothes?" Angel says.<p>

* * *

><p>"Like the only person who isn't here right now!" Shaggy yells.<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone says Fred.<p>

* * *

><p>Fred comes by asking "What clues did you find?"<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone looks pissed at Fred.<p>

* * *

><p>"Look at this evidence Fred and tell us you didn't kill Mayor Jones!" Velma says.<p>

* * *

><p>Fred just stares.<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone waits for Fred's reply but Fred didn't reply.<p>

* * *

><p>Fred walks away and the gang watches him.<p> 


	6. Game Over

Fred comes back and says "Alright if you want to believe I shot Mayor Jones then go ahead.I shot Mayor Jones"

* * *

><p>Everyone looks at Fred and nods.<p>

* * *

><p>"Fred I can't believe you" Daphne says in tears.<p>

* * *

><p>"You can't believe me anyways. When I say I didn't shoot him you won't believe me. Now I said I did shoot him now you still don't believe me. Tell me what you want to hear" Fred says.<p>

* * *

><p>"I just want the truth." Daphne replies.<p>

* * *

><p>"I didn't shoot Mayor Jones but if you want to believe I did then I did.I'm done saying the truth," Fred admits.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne looks at him thinking he is right.<p>

* * *

><p>"I like can't believe this is happening" Shaggy says.<p>

* * *

><p>"Sugars maybe we need more evidence maybe it's not Fred maybe it could be someone els" Angel says.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm being set up I know it!" Fred yells.<p>

* * *

><p>"We are not stopping until we get to the bottom of this mystery!" Everyone agrees and shouts yeah.<p>

* * *

><p>"Yes! The mystery inc team is back!" Angel shouts happily.<p>

* * *

><p>"You said it!" Daphne says.<p>

* * *

><p>The wind starts to come while it gets colder.<p>

* * *

><p>"Like man I'm getting so cold" Shaggy says.<p>

* * *

><p>The wind gets heavier and colder.<p>

* * *

><p>"Look over there it's a tornado!" Fred yells.<p>

* * *

><p>"Everyone into my van!" Angel shouts.<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone runs into Angels van before they get sucked into a tornado.<p>

* * *

><p>Angel drives into the Mystery inc hide out.<p>

* * *

><p>"Alright so the clues so far are what again?" Angel asks.<p>

* * *

><p>"Well when I was looking for clues by myself I found a orange ascot or scarf shaped clothe" Daphne replies.<p>

* * *

><p>"Then we found a trap book along with white clothing" Velma says after.<p>

* * *

><p>"Alright guys it looks too obvious to be Fred. I think he is being framed" Angel says.<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone gasped.<p>

* * *

><p>"YES! I knew it! Yay it's not me yay yay yay!" Fred yells with excitement.<p>

* * *

><p>"But sugar you are still a suspect" Angel implies.<p>

* * *

><p>"Aww" Fred says.<p>

* * *

><p>"Like why don't we all just forget this mystery and go home?" Shaggy says.<p>

* * *

><p>"And forget about Scooby?" Angel says.<p>

* * *

><p>"We never found Scooby!" Daphne shouts.<p>

* * *

><p>"Like your right!" Shaggy says worried.<p>

* * *

><p>"Alright so maybe the criminal has Scooby locked up!" Angel says.<p>

* * *

><p>"Like we got to go search for Scooby now!" Shaggy yells.<p>

* * *

><p>"No way there is no time for that!" Angel yells.<p>

* * *

><p>"Like well why not?" Shaggy yells.<p>

* * *

><p>"Because you will get struck by lightning!" Angel yells.<p>

* * *

><p>"Like yeah right" Shaggy says leaving.<p>

* * *

><p>Shaggy leaves and goes out into the cold rain by himself while the others watch him.<p>

* * *

><p>While Shaggy walks, he gets hit by lightning.<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone runs outside and drags Shaggy back into the Mystery Inc hide out.<p>

* * *

><p>"You guys better get some sleep for tomorrow look at the time it's almost midnight!" Angel says.<p>

* * *

><p>"Where do we sleep?" Daphne asks.<p>

* * *

><p>"I got sleeping bags for each one of you!" Angel says handing them out.<p>

* * *

><p>"Goodnight ya'll" Angel says.<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone goes to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>It was around 3a.m that Velma woke up.<p>

* * *

><p>Velma secretly got up and noticed Angel wasn't in her sleeping bag so she thought she was in the bathroom.<p>

* * *

><p>Velma heads over to the bathroom to see if Angel was there and she wasn't.<p>

* * *

><p>Velma quietly looks around for Angel.<p>

* * *

><p>Soon enough Velma goes outside in the cold.<p>

* * *

><p>Velma was wearing a orange thick night gown that wasn't warm at all.<p>

* * *

><p>As Velma goes outside in the windy cold she see's Angel and Scooby.<p>

* * *

><p>Velma gets closer and hides in a nearby bush.<p>

* * *

><p>"Alright so here's your money Scooby for pretending to be missing" Angel says quietly.<p>

* * *

><p>"Rank you" Scooby says taking the money.<p>

* * *

><p>Velma couldn't believe her eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>Scooby betrayed the Mystery Inc team for money.<p>

* * *

><p>"Alright just stay missing for a little longer and I'll text you to come out. Here's the script you have to remember. Remember to act all scared and innocent" Angel says.<p>

* * *

><p>"I row" (I know) Scooby says.<p>

* * *

><p>Velma watches.<p>

* * *

><p>Angel hands Scooby beer and drugs.<p>

* * *

><p>Velma watches closely.<p>

* * *

><p>"Here Scooby. When the gang goes back to the crime scene they will see drugs and beer and remember to put Fred Jones on it alright?" Angel says.<p>

* * *

><p>"Row k (ok)" Scooby says taking the drugs and beer to the crime scene.<p>

* * *

><p>Velma records everything that is going on.<p>

* * *

><p>"Good job Scooby! Make sure it looks like Fred shot Mayor Jones! Or should I say drugged" Angel says.<p>

* * *

><p>Scooby and Angel both laughed as if they knew what was happening.<p>

* * *

><p>Velma sneaks back to the hide out.<p>

* * *

><p>"Wake up everyone right now! I have the proof Fred didn't kill the mayor!" Velma says.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne, Fred, and Shaggy wake up and were confused.<p>

* * *

><p>"Then who did?" Daphne asks.<p>

* * *

><p>"I don't know but I want you to watch this video I just took about 2 minutes ago" Velma says.<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone huddles next to each other.<p>

* * *

><p>Velma shows the video that she recorded to everyone.<p>

* * *

><p>At the end everyone was speechless.<p>

* * *

><p>"Like so Angel and Scooby are the guilty ones here?" Shaggy says disappointed.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm afraid so" Velma says.<p>

* * *

><p>"But why would Scooby and Angel want to kill Mayor Jones? Mostly why would Scooby? He's our main leader." Daphne says.<p>

* * *

><p>"Who knows maybe they are working for someone" Velma says.<p>

* * *

><p>"Like are they still outside now?" Shaggy asks.<p>

* * *

><p>"Maybe" Velma replies.<p>

* * *

><p>Shaggy runs outside in the cold being barefooted.<p>

* * *

><p>"HEY WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" Shaggy screams very loudly.<p>

* * *

><p>Angel turns around.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm just watching the moon sugar. My guess is my morning it will still be windy but the sun will be out" Angel replies.<p>

* * *

><p>"Where's Scooby Doo?" Shaggy screams.<p>

* * *

><p>"Look! The veiw from here i can see Scooby's tail and it looks like he is at the crime scene!" Fred yells.<p>

* * *

><p>"No wait! Don't look there!" Angel screams.<p>

* * *

><p>Shaggy runs off to the crime scene without saying a word.<p>

* * *

><p>Angel knew she was busted.<p>

* * *

><p>"Tell us the truth Angel" Fred says.<p>

* * *

><p>"I will not speak until you <em>solve the mystery" <em>Angel says.

* * *

><p>"We already did" Fred replies.<p>

* * *

><p>"Then who shot Mayor Jones?" Angel says.<p>

* * *

><p>Nobody knew so nobody replied.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne and Velma run after Shaggy to find Scooby.<p>

* * *

><p>Fred follows them.<p>

* * *

><p>Shaggy is at the crime scene with Daphne, Velma, and Fred.<p>

* * *

><p>Shaggy catches Scooby in the act.<p>

* * *

><p>"Busted pal" Shaggy yells.<p>

* * *

><p>"Raggy ri ras ro rorried rabout rou" (Shaggy i was so worried about you) " Scooby says.<p>

* * *

><p>"Cut off the act Scoob we saw what happend back there" Fred says toughly.<p>

* * *

><p>Angel comes running in the spot.<p>

* * *

><p>"Scooby they cought me too" Angel says.<p>

* * *

><p>Angel and Scooby look at eachother.<p>

* * *

><p>"Like Scooby! You are my best pal! Why would you do that?" Shaggy says.<p>

* * *

><p>Scooby Doo and Angel didn't respond.<p>

* * *

><p>"Now I know how it feels to be betrayed and heartbroken" Shaggy says walking off.<p>

* * *

><p>"Shaggy where are you going?" Velma yells.<p>

* * *

><p>"Far away from here man! Alright I probally would like go to my house. <strong>I<strong> **QUIT mystery inc! **" Shaggy says.

* * *

><p>"Wait Shaggy we still haven't found out who shot Mayor Jones!" Daphne yells.<p>

* * *

><p>"Who cares about Mayor Jones! Only you! Good bye!" Shaggy says walking off.<p>

* * *

><p>"Shaggy i'll give you a box of Scooby snacks if you come back!" Velma says.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>" I hate Scooby Snacks" <strong>Shaggy says deeply.

* * *

><p>Everyone gasped.<p>

* * *

><p>"Scooby Doo you broke Shaggy big time" Fred says to Scooby.<p>

* * *

><p>Scooby and Angel didn't say a word.<p>

* * *

><p>Angel and Scooby just stood there.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm done with these stupid games! <strong>I QUIT TO! <strong>" Fred yells.

* * *

><p>Fred walks away without saying a word.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh everyone is quitting! Velma are you?" Daphne asks.<p>

* * *

><p>"Well Daphne they have a point. This mystery just goes on and on. I'm also done playing games. I just want to know who were the bad guys. They were Angel and Scooby. My work is done. <strong>Now i quit. <strong>" Velma says walking off.

* * *

><p>" <strong>If im the only one left then maybe i quit to!" <strong>Daphne says.

* * *

><p>Daphne walks off with tears.<p>

* * *

><p>Scooby Doo and Angel look at eachother.<p>

* * *

><p>"Heres a new plan" Angel says whispering to Scooby.<p>

* * *

><p>Scooby Doo and Angel had a <em>new plan <em>to bring back mystery inc.


	7. Mystery Inc Reunited

Daphne is at her house, crying. "Is my whole life a big piece of nothing? Aren't I worth _something?" _Daphne said.

* * *

><p>Angel and Scooby come in Daphne's window.<p>

* * *

><p>"Angel? Scooby? How did you get up here? How did you climb in my window? I thought it was locked!" Daphne says.<p>

* * *

><p>"Listen sugar I found Mayor Jones!" Angel says.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne turns around.<p>

* * *

><p>"How would I know if it's another one of your tricks?" Daphne says.<p>

* * *

><p>"It's not! We really found Mayor Jones!" Angel says.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne doesn't say a word and crosses her arms.<p>

* * *

><p>"Alright fine don't believe me I guess you won't see Mayor Jones for the last time especially if you are <em>engaged <em>to him. Well that's just your risk. Let's go Scooby" Angel says while she opens Daphne's window about to climb out.

* * *

><p>"Alright! You got me! I'll go see Mayor Jones! Just let me get dressed!" Daphne says.<p>

* * *

><p>"Alright sugar I'll wait for you at your front yard.," Angel says as she climbs down the window.<p>

* * *

><p>Scooby and Angel reach the ground.<p>

* * *

><p>"Alright Scooby. Get Shaggy to go to the dark alley and I'll get Fred and Velma." Angel says to Scooby.<p>

* * *

><p>Scooby and Angel split up.<p>

* * *

><p>They both rushed fast before Daphne can notice their gone.<p>

* * *

><p>Angel goes to Fred's house first.<p>

* * *

><p>Angels knocks on Fred's door.<p>

* * *

><p>Fred opens it.<p>

* * *

><p>"Angel what do you want?" Fred asks.<p>

* * *

><p>"You have to help me! The #1 trapper in the world is stuck in an evil trap near the dark alley! I need someone who is another great trapper to save him! You in?" Angel says exaggerating.<p>

* * *

><p>Fred grabs his coat.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm only going to do this for the #1 trapper in the world needs <span>my <span>help." Fred says.

* * *

><p>Fred runs out of the house and tries to find the dark alley without directions.<p>

* * *

><p>Angel hopes he would get lost.<p>

* * *

><p>While Angel heads over to Velma's, Scooby was already at Shaggy house.<p>

* * *

><p>"Raggy rease rogive re (Shaggy please forgive me)" Scooby says crying to Shaggy.<p>

* * *

><p>"Like alright <em>but <em>I eat **ALL **Scooby snacks for 6 months no matter what." Shaggy says.

* * *

><p>Shaggy and Scooby hug.<p>

* * *

><p>"Raggy rets ro to ra randrich rop (Shaggy let's go to a sandwich shop" Scooby says.<p>

* * *

><p>Shaggy agreed.<p>

* * *

><p>While Shaggy was grabbing his coat, Shaggy messaged Angel saying " Bringing Shaggy to alley".<p>

* * *

><p>Scooby slowly walks Shaggy.<p>

* * *

><p>Scooby barks at Angel while she was telling Velma to come.<p>

* * *

><p>"Please Velma! You have to help me! The Hex Girls are trapped! Please there only way out is to complete this hard algebraic problem involving ratios of square roots with mixed numbers and also a lot of variables!" Angel says.<p>

* * *

><p>"Well if you put it that way, I'll go! Take me there Angel!" Velma says.<p>

* * *

><p>Angel quickly grabs Velma's hand and runs to Daphne's house.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne opens door.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Angel! Did wait out here for me this whole time?" Daphne asks without seeing Velma.<p>

* * *

><p>"I brought Velma!" Angel says.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Velma!" Daphne says hugging her.<p>

* * *

><p>"Wait we are still friends?" Velma asks.<p>

* * *

><p>"I thought we were," Daphne says confusingly.<p>

* * *

><p>"Sorry Daphne but after the gang split I thought I had no friends. I'm sorry Daphne. Let's be best friends." Velma says.<p>

* * *

><p>They both hugged again reunited as best friends.<p>

* * *

><p>"Sorry to break the friend fest sugar but let's go!" Angel says.<p>

* * *

><p>Angel runs to the alley and Daphne and Velma run after her.<p>

* * *

><p>While Angel was running she saw Shaggy, Scooby, and Fred talking.<p>

* * *

><p>Angel bumps into them and so does Daphne and Velma.<p>

* * *

><p>"What are you guys doing here?" Fred asks.<p>

* * *

><p>Angel yells before anyone else does "WE ARE HERE FOR ALL THE SAME REASONS LET'S GO PEOPLE!"<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone looks at Angel.<p>

* * *

><p>Angel runs off to the dark alley which wasn't very far.<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone got up and followed her.<p>

* * *

><p>Angel stopped at the alley.<p>

* * *

><p>The gang ran next to Angel and saw what she saw.<p>

* * *

><p>Mayor Jones.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne runs up to him and hugs him.<p>

* * *

><p>"Baby are you ok?" Daphne says.<p>

* * *

><p>"Save it" Mayor Jones says.<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone looked confused.<p>

* * *

><p>"So wait. You brought us here for this?" Velma says.<p>

* * *

><p>"Sugar no. <em>This <em>is why I brought you here is to clear things up." Angel says.

* * *

><p>"Since Mayor Jones was the Freak of Crystal Cove, me and Scooby decided we couldn't let the gang break up. Then when I had the perfect plan, Scooby comes up to me about you dating the mayor. So me and Scooby spied on you. I got gear before I left to follow you. So when Mayor Jones asked to marry you, we had to stop it. I got my gun and filled it with a very powerful drug that makes you feel weak. I shot the gun to much times and it led to almost a blood loss. The reason why me and Scooby did this was to get Mystery Inc back! You guys can't be living in no fairy tale! Daphne, <span>you belong with Fred Jones. <span>Listen i know your in love with him and he loves you back, but think about it. Teen and a guy who is almost a senior! Scooby and I just want the gang back to normal! This isn't even Scooby Doo no more this is a cartoon version of jersey shore or something! Even though Fred doesn't show it, he loves you." Angel says with Scooby by her side.

* * *

><p>Everyone looks down.<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone knew Angel was right.<p>

* * *

><p>"Mayor Jones? Do you still love me?" Daphne asks while she ignores the dead silence.<p>

* * *

><p>"Of course I do. I will always love you Daphne." Mayor Jones replies.<p>

* * *

><p>"Aww" Daphne says.<p>

* * *

><p>"Do you still want to get married?" Mayor Jones asks.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne and Mayor Jones have nice hug.<p>

* * *

><p>"GET ON WITH IT THIS AIN'T NO TWILIGHT!" Angel yells.<p>

* * *

><p>Velma shushes Angel.<p>

* * *

><p>"I love you Mayor Jones" Daphne says softly.<p>

* * *

><p>"I love you too Daphne," Mayor Jones says then he pauses. "That's why I <em>can't<em> marry you."

* * *

><p>Everyone gasps.<p>

* * *

><p>"What?" Daphne asks.<p>

* * *

><p>"Angel and Scooby are right. This gotten out of control! I think it will be better for everyone if you stick with Fred." Mayor Jones says truthfully.<p>

* * *

><p>"Are you sure? Is this what you want?" Daphne asks.<p>

* * *

><p>"Daphne I will always love you but you need to move on. This is what <em>you want." <em>Mayor Jones says breaking up with Daphne for good.

* * *

><p>"Alright. I understand and I think it is time Mystery Inc. becomes a <em>real <em>gang again. Thanks Angel and Scooby for doing this whole thing." Daphne says happily.

* * *

><p>"Remember I will always love you." Mayor Jones says.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'll always love you too" Daphne says.<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne and Mayor Jones kiss on the lips for the last time.<p>

* * *

><p>"Fred!" Daphne says running to him.<p>

* * *

><p>"Daphne!" Fred says.<p>

* * *

><p>They both hug.<p>

* * *

><p>"Let's just be friends for now" Fred says being mad about the I love you thing.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hahaha yeah for now" Daphne says with a smile.<p>

* * *

><p>Mayor Jones drives off to his house.<p>

* * *

><p>"So you kids readying to become Mystery Inc again?" Angel says.<p>

* * *

><p>"You mean solving mysteries?" Velma asks.<p>

* * *

><p>"Like you mean like running away from creepy monsters?" Shaggy asks.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ru rean reeting rood (You mean eating food?)" Scooby asks.<p>

* * *

><p>"You mean making traps to unmask the monsters?" Fred asks.<p>

* * *

><p>"You mean investigating creepy places where monsters show up to catch you?" Daphne asks.<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone looks at eachother with smiley faces.<p>

* * *

><p>The gang shouts we are ready.<p>

* * *

><p>"Alright! Scooby Doo Mystery Inc. is back!" Angel says.<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone high-fives eachother.<p>

* * *

><p>That creepy night turned out to be a happy positive night.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>6 Months Later: <strong>They are still attending Crystal Cove High. Fred and Daphne became a couple 3 months after that night. Shaggy and Scooby became more best friends then ever before. Velma got a job at her parent's buisness so she can earn extra credit for college. Angel is still helping the gang with school stuff and relationship problems. Nobody ever mentioned the week when Daphne and Mayor were a couple. Nobody ever mentioned how Shaggy and Scooby were enemies. Nobody ever mentioned Velma and Fred making out at school. They all tried to forget about it. Daphne never tried to forget about it. Daphne got over Mayor Jones but she wondered how her life would be if she _had married Mayor Jones. _Since Mayor Jones has never been saw ever since that night, Fred and Shaggy been living together as room mates. Thing went pretty well for Mystery Inc. There was no more fights, problems, or deaths. Everyone was best friends. Mayor Jones disappeared and nobody knew where, but where Mayor Jones was, he knew he did the right thing by saving Mystery Inc by dumping Daphne but still, Mayor Jones still loved Daphne and he knew he can't go back to the past. Mayor Jones did move on, he decided to move to Japan and become a sumo wrestler. 

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>


End file.
